Look Again
by Shiara Daydream
Summary: This is a story about how Pan and Bra are tired of being considered the weaklings of their families. As the story goes on there will be T/P and G/B
1. Chapter 1

Look Again

Chapter 1

Authors note: This fic will have T/P, G/B, and everyone else.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT or any of its characters.

Ages: Trunks 21, Goten 20, Bra 11, Pan 11 (Some ages will change during the story)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

"Hey! No fair Trunks, you said you wouldn't go super saiyan!" yelled and irate Pan.

Pan and Bra had been trying to train with Goten and Trunks in Vegeta's gravity room. As the girls had been getting ready for a Kamehameha on Goten, Trunks had suddenly appeared behind them and did a ki blast of his own.

Brushing herself off, Bra said, "Yeah, we can't go super saiyann yet."

This had been a sore spot for the girls for a long time. It didn't help that Trunks and Goten unwittingly brought it up in every conversation.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. You guys actually fight pretty well for little kids." said Trunks. 'There, now that should cheer them up' he thought.

Unfortunately for Trunks and Goten, it had the opposite effect.

Shaking with rage Pan yelled, "Ugh! Stop saying that! I'm done with this." And with that she flew off.

Bra glared at the boys, who were frozen in shock, because she looked exactly like Vegeta when she did that. Then, she flew off after Pan.

After a few minutes Goten and Trunks started sparring again, but their thoughts kept straying back to what had happened.

"Why can't he see me as anything other than a little girl?" Pan demanded.

Bra sighed, "Believe me I know how you feel."

"It's not like anything will ever happen." Pan stated sadly.

Bra sat up and looked at her friend with sympathy, "You really like Trunks don't you?"

"Yeah…..I do." said Pan as she laid back down on the grass and stared at the bright blue sky above her.

"I wish Goten would look at me instead of all those stupid girls he dates." said Bra.

"Bra?" asked Pan.

"Yeah?" replied Bra.

"Life sucks."

"You're telling me."

And with that the two girls flew to Capsule Corp. Not knowing that someone else was watching.

**The Lookout**

"It's so sad that humans let petty things like age get in the way of true love." Dende stated sadly.

"Yes, it is a shame. If there was only something we could do to help." Mr. Popo replied.

All of a sudden Dende's expression cleared. He smiled and said, "What about the Room of Spirit and Time?"

Mr. Popo's eyes widened in understanding. "Well, it should be their choice but I'm sure if we explain it to them everything should work out.

Dende nodded. "I'll contact them right away." And with that he disappeared

Once the girls got to Capsule Corp. they went to Bra's room and were talking.

Suddenly Dende appeared in the middle of the room.

The girls stared at him in wonder for a moment then Bra said, "Dende? Hi, it's been a long time."

Dende smiled, "It's nice to see you Bra, you too Pan."

"Why don't we all go down stairs to talk?" Pan suggested. Bra and Dende agreed.

Once they were seated, Dende said, "Bra I know you're in love with Goten. And Pan, I know you're in love with Trunks."

Both girls turned very red. He paused for a moment then continued, "But I also know you think such a thing is impossible because of your age difference. I have come here to offer you a solution to your problem."

While Dende had been speaking the emotions on the girls' faces changed almost in sync: embarrassment, then chagrin, and lastly hope.

"Really? That would be amazing!" said Bra.

"Dende, your awesome!" shouted Pan.

Dende laughed and then said, "What I'm talking about is the Room of Spirit and Time. When one year has passed in the room, only one day has gone by for the rest of the world. But if you choose to enter the room know that you will have to be without your family because it is mainly constant training inside the room."

Bra and Pan stared at each other in wonder.

Dende continued, "I'll give you special permission to use it for 8 days, or to you 8 years. It's up to you.

The girls turned to each other and after a minute or so reached a silent agreement. "We'll do it." they said.

"Now wait just a moment here." Said someone in the doorway.

Bra and Pan slowly lifted their eyes to see Chichi, Bulma, and Videl glaring at them.

Authors Note:: Please r/r no flames please (she says this while holding onto a fire extinguisher for dear life) Chapter 2 will be following shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

Look Again

Chapter Two

Authors Note:: Hi, hopefully I can keep up the pace I write at, and I know I don't write the longest chapters but hopefully they're ok. Please r/r

"Hello." said Dende sheepishly.

The three women ignored him and continued to glare at the girls.

"How do you think we would feel if you girls left and came back all grown up?" Bulma demanded.

Pan boldly looked her mother in the eye and said, "I'm not going to feel guilty, and I think it's a great idea."

"You saiyans are all the same. Training is all you ever think about." said Chichi.

That's when Bra lost it, "Training! This isn't only about training. What if there was something totally stupid that stopped you and Goku from being together? Would you let that stand or would you try to do something about it?" she demanded.

"O-Of course I would fight it, but this has nothing to do with" then it dawned on Chichi.

Ignoring Bra, Videl said, "Pan what is going on? I've never seen you this way before."

No one can blame Videl for being confused and hurt over Pan's eagerness to want to go to the chamber.

But now that Pan finally had a way to be with Trunks she wasn't going to let it go without trying. So she simply said, "Mom, this is something I have to decide for myself."

"Pan, we will talk about this at home." was all Videl could say.

Bulma obviously was, to say the least, not pleased.

Dende, being true to his gender, knowing an argument was about to happen quickly said, "Come to the Lookout to tell me your answer." Then he disappeared.

While everyone was staring at the spot where Dende had been, Pan and Bra quickly made their escape.

"Get ready quickly. And put your clothes in these." said Bra as she threw Pan some capsules.

"Thanks. I'm going to go and pack. Meet me at the lookout ok?" said Pan.

"Will do, bye"

"Bye."

Pan quickly flew into her room and literally stuffed everything she owned into the capsules then as she flew out her window a voice called to her.

She looked down and saw Chichi.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Pan.

"I had Goku use instant transmission to get me over here so I could pack you a few things." Chichi said.

"But w" Pan sputtered

"Here, these capsules hold all of the things you have left to study and more." said Chichi while handing pan 12 capsules, have for her and half for Bra.

"Why are you helping us?" asked an exasperated Pan.

Chichi was silent for a moment, which itself was a rare occurrence. Before Pan had much time to speculate over it Chichi said, "It was what Bra said. I thought you might have had a crush on Trunks and Bra on Goten and what she said is true. If there was some trivial thing like age that stood between me and Goku, then I would have done the same thing you girls are doing."

Pan blushed but then Chichi, being Chichi couldn't help herself and exclaimed, "And I get to have more grandchildren and now great-grandchildren." Pan sweat dropped.

"Now get going, Videl will be here soon."

Pan gave her grandmother a hug then quickly flew off.

'I wonder if Trunks will be surprised?' Pan thought. 'It's all worth it if he notices' Pan tells herself.

By this time she is close enough to see the Lookout. She sees Bra and quickly lands. They both walk towards Dende.

"Good, you guys came." said Dende, obviously relieved.

"Yeah, where is the chamber?" asked Bra. 'Yes! Now I'll finally have a way to be with Goten' Bra thought to herself.

With a knowing smile Dende showed them to the entrance. He set the room to 8 days and opened the door.

Pan and Bra had been through a lot together, but now they were going to give up their carefree years for their soulmates.

"You ready?" asked Pan with a smirk rivaling Vegeta's.

Bra turned to her best friend and said with a smile to match, "Always have been."

And with that they stepped into the room.

Authors Note:: Well did you like Chapter 2? Please tell me! But again, please no flames! (sudden nightmare where I'm standing in a burning house holding a cup of water trying to put out the fire)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Next chapter will encompass the remaining week until Pan and Bra come out of the room but this chapter was necessary so please r/r.

"Pan?" said Videl as she stepped into the house.

"She's not here." Said Chichi stepping out of the kitchen.

"Then where is she ?" asked Videl, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"She went to the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Videl as she fell into a chair.

Chichi sighed. "You know that they need to make their own decisions." Said Chichi.

"But what if they make the wrong ones?" asked Videl, feeling very helpless.

"Well, then we're here to help them through it and to encourage them to make the right ones."

"You know that sounds like some cheesy parenting book." Said Videl while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Chichi replied. They both started laughing, both secretly wondering what fate had in store for the girls.

'Its so bare' thought Bra and Pan simultaneously. The room was devoid of all color and the living area consisted of two rooms with a small kitchen.

The door had been shut and there was no way out now.

Pan sighted then said, "Well we should get started."

Bra nodded then made her way to one of the rooms. When she opened the door she saw a small bed with a surprisingly big dresser. There was also a connecting door so a small bathroom. She quickly unpacked and but on navy blue shorts with a matching shirt. She walked outside to see Pan running through a series of complicated punches.

Upon seeing Bra, Pan dropped into a fighting stance and waited until Bra did the same. Without warning, Pan quickly started her assault. (ok, I know I'm bad at writing fight scenes but please bear with me)

Bra blocked her fairly well, and quickly delivered a series of kicks to Pan's stomach.

Though the beating would have killed a human, Pan only settled into a defensive stance and smiled.

Bra smiled back and the girls continued their spar.

"She's where!" yelled a very confused Gohan.

"Gohan calm down. As I said before, Pan and Bra wanted to train and get stronger so there is nothing we can do." said Videl.

Chichi, Bulma, and Videl had agreed to keep the real purpose behind the girl's decision a secret for the protection of Goten and Trunks.

"I don't see what everyone is so worried about. When Bra was about to leave, I stopped her, but let her go once she told me the story." said Vegeta. Not knowing that his daughter had only told him half of the truth.

Bulma could only stare unbelievingly at her husband.

"What? Kakkarot did the same thing with Pan." said Vegeta. Unnerved by his wife's stare.

Goten and Trunks had been very quiet during all of this but when they heard this they suddenly came back to life.

"You could've stopped them! Why didn't you?" demanded Goten. He looked as if he was debating on whether to attack Vegeta or not.

"Yeah, what if something happens to them? We won't be able to help them! You're their fathers!" Trunks said, staring at Gohan and Vegeta. "Why are we the ones that have to remind you!" shouted Trunks. Unlike Goten, Trunks had no reservations and punched Gohan in the face.

Gohan saw the change in Goten and Trunks. He had an idea of why the boys were so agitated and he didn't blame Trunks for punching him. All he said was, "Go to the lookout and see them when they come out. Got it?"

While giving them all death glares Goten and Trunks flew to the lookout.

"Gohan are you ok?" asked a worried Videl.

"I'm fine, but when did Trunks and Goten start being protective of Pan and Bra?" Gohan asked.

"Oh…um…" said Videl and Bulma nervously. They knew how Vegeta if not Gohan would react to the truth.

Chichi sighed, "My goodness it's so obvious." She stopped talking when she saw the looks she was getting from Videl and Bulma.

"For once the harpy is right." Said Vegeta. "Unfortunately they've started to form a bond."

"WHAT!" shouted Gohan. He unconsciously powered up to SS2 from sheer rage.

Chichi, Bulma, and Videl all hit him on the head with frying pans supplied by Chichi.

"Ow!" yelled Gohan as he fell to the ground writhing in pain. He powered down.

"You will not do anything to those boys or else." said Videl threateningly.

"Or else what?" Gohan asked warily. He seldom saw his wife this angry.

"You get the couch." Videl stated simply. Chichi and Bulma laughed as they remembered all the times they had threatened their husbands with the same thing.

**The Lookout**

Trunks and Goten quickly landed and were met by Dende.

"Hey Dende. Is it ok if we hang out here until Bra and Pan come out?" asked Trunks.

"Of course. I saw you coming and had Mr. Popo prepare dinner." Replied the young guardian of the Earth.

Goten quickly went to eat while an amused Trunks and Dende followed.

Authors Note: Thank you all who have been reading this! Reviewers are so nice, Thank You. Sorry it took a while but hopefully the chapter made up for it. No flames yet (she cautiously puts down the fire extinguisher)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry I'm skipping around with the ages of the girls. I'm trying to speed up this part of the story. Also, I'm sorry for the wait, my computer was being annoying. So here's the next chapter.

Chapter Four

In the Room of Spirit and Time

(the girls are 15)

'Focus' Pan told herself angrily. Both girls are sparring as super saiyans. For past four years the girls had been training. Both were on the verge of achieving SS2.

'Argh! Stop thinking abou him' Pan thought to herself as images of Trunks enveloped her mind yet again.

Bra saw Pan getting destracted and she quickly aimed a punch at her face.

Pan quickly blocked and kicked Bra in the stomach sending her crashing to the floor.

Since the girls had been training for a while they went back to eat lunch before sparring again.

**The Lookout**

Trunks and Goten had been sparring to pass the time.

"Dende, is it true you suggested that the girls go into the chamber?"Asked Goten.

"Yes, but I can't tell you why." Replied Dende uncertainly. He did not two angry half-saiyans after him.

"Huh, figures." Trunks said as he started doing push-ups out of boredom.

"Wow Trunks, if I didn't know better I'd say you want to look good for Pan." A grinning Goten remarked, knowing that Trunks had started showing an interest in his niece.

"What about you Goten? I've never seen you train in SS2 for 12 hours straight. Trying to impress my sister?" said Trunks, not to be outdone.

Goten blushed and mumbled something about having nothing better to do.

Trunks smiled at his best friend and they started to spar.

Unbeknownst to either Dende had silently watched the exchange and thought to himself, 'There may be hope for them yet…'

Another two years have passed in the Chamber

(girls are now 17)

Both girls were studying in Pan's room. Bra was absently drawing hears on her notebook.

Being the daughter of Bulma Briefs had its advantages, Bra had inherited her mothers intellect so she easily mastered all of her subjects.

Pan, being the granddaughter of Chichi took her studying seriously so she went through her studies as easily as Bra.

Pan looked up in annoyance, "Bra, will you stop daydreaming about my uncle? It's getting awkward."

Bra felt the heat rush to her face, "Sorry!"

Pan snorted then went back to studying. 'Oh no, now I'm doing it.' Thought Pan somewhat amused as the now ever-present Trunks came upon her thoughts once again.

Their studies forgotten, both girls daydreamed for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile….

"They're coming out tomorrow." Trunks stated.

"I know." Replied Goten.

"I wonder how different they'll be." Trunks mused.

Goten cast a disbelieving look at his friend, "Trunks, they were in there for 8 days, which is like 8 years in the Chamber! Of course they'll look different."

"I know that! I just meant, will they still be the same people we know? Or, for example, will Pan now love the color pink and start wearing it every day?"

"Dude, that would NEVER happen."

Both of them started laughing at the sheer impossibility of Pan ever doing that.

"Your families will arrive tomorrow." Dende said, as he walked up to them. "Don't worry about Goku, Vegeta, or Gohan. They were "persuaded" to behave."

They all laughed, knowing fully that the men had been threatened with the couch and beaten with anything their wives could throw.

Authors Note:: I needed to add that in there. But I feel a little bad for Goku and Vegeta though. Imagine having to face an angry Chichi or Bulma….*shudder*….Please review! Feedback is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Girls are 18)

"Are you done packing?" Pan asked Bra as she walked toward their usual training area.

"Yeah, all done." Bra replied as she capsulated her last suitcase.

"Do you want to spar until the door opens?" asked Pan.

"Sure."

Goten and Trunks stood at the edge of the Lookout waiting for their families to arrive. They all flew up and landed. Vegeta and Goku had carried Bulma and Chichi.

"Thank Dende! You're ok!" Chichi screamed as she ran and gave Goten a hug that nearly killed him.

"Your welcome." Dende replied with a grin. Everyone laughed. Dende had been wanting to say that for while.

"The girls should come out any minute now." Goten said as he untangled himself from Chichi's death grip.

"Ok. We'll wait here, you boys go to the door and wait for them." Bulma said, as she quickly glared at anyone who might object. Most of the men visibly shrunk back in fear, Vegeta only flinched.

"Ok, we'll see you in about ten minutes." Trunks said, as he walked toward the door to the Chamber.

"We'll check on you then." Gohan told him almost threateningly.

"Sure, bye." Goten said awkwardly as he and Trunks walked away. Suddenly as the boys rounded a corner and faced the door it started to open….

Pan blinked as the door opened.

She cautiously stepped outside, Bra was right behind her.

Then she saw Trunks.

She could feel the smile spreading across her face.

'Whoa…..' thought Trunks as soon as he saw Pan.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a long sleeve red t-shirt. Her hair was hanging down to her waist and had been brushed until it shined.

"Pan! You look amazing…." Trunks said as he looked at her again, not believing how beautiful she was.

"Bra! You look…." Goten couldn't even finish his sentence.

Bra was wearing blue jeans with an off the shoulder silver shirt. She did her hair the same way as Pan's.

Both girls were smiling and they ran up and nearly tackled the guys as they hugged them.

"Whoa! Don't kill us now!" said Goten as he once again struggled to breathe.

"Sorry!" said Bra. As she was stepping away from Goten he allowed his hand to slide down her arm before taking hold of her hand.

Bra blushed.

This went unnoticed by Pan and Trunks for when Pan had tried to step away from Trunks he only allowed her a few inches away before putting his arms around her waist. He smirked as he saw the blush cover her face.

"Ahem." A voice interrupted.

Authors Note:: Sorry this has taken such a long time. I have a cold and needless to say writing was the last thing on my mind. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Please review! Just say you like the story (you are awesome if you have said so or think so). I'll try to put up Chapter Six in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:: Sorry I haven't written in a while. Thanksgiving was so hectic and now that its over I should probably be able to upload Chapter Seven next week. r/r!

Chapter Six

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" they all said, relief evident on their faces.

"They're all getting impatient. You had better hurry before Gohan and Vegeta come after you." They all walked over to their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Bra and Pan as they each ran toward their families.

After hello's were exchanged everyone took off for Capsule corp. where Bulma had prepared a picnic for them.

As soon as they were there, the saiyan males went directly to the buffet tables that had been set up along with Yamcha, Tien, and Krillen. With a shake of their heads their wives followed (Tien had married Launch).

"Hey Trunks, want to spar?" Pan asked. Upon hearing this Vegeta laughed quietly to himself and turned to watch.

"Sure Pan, but I'm not holding back." A smirking Trunks replied as he walked over to Pan.

"Good, neither will I." Trunks raised an eyebrow then quickly tried to punch her. Pan easily blocked it. They both smiled at each other, anticipating a good fight. After about ten minutes it was clear that they were evenly matched. Pan powered up to SS and Trunks followed suit.

"You've gotten stronger Pan." Trunks remarked.

"Thanks." She replied smiling. Unfortunately Trunks, being the son of Vegeta, was of course very strong and trained every day. Being the son of Bulma, the most intelligent person on Earth, made him seemingly unpredictable and deadly in a fight. Pan was losing ground fast as Trunks came at her with a barrage of attacks.

She powered up to SS2, much to the surprise of everyone. Everyone except Trunks, "I knew you could do it." He said.

He powered up too and the fight went on for another half hour unitl Trunks saw an opportunity and punched Pan in the stomach, sending her to the ground. He quickly landed and caught her.

"So I win?" he asked in a seemingly innocent voice that clashed with the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you win. For now." Pan replied threateningly. Trunks only laughed. "Trunks, put me down!"

Trunks seemed to consider this for a moment then said, "Fine, but its going to cost you."

"What!" Pan exclaimed, dread filling her voice.

"Uh huh. How about this: you owe me a favor, and it can be anything I want. Deal?"

"Fine!" Pan said, exasperated. Trunks set her on the ground. They both powered down and went to the buffet.

While all of this had been going on Bra had quietly slipped away to take a walk around the grounds she hadn't seen for eight years.

Goten, seeing her walk away followed her. Bra, being deep in thought didn't hear footsteps behind her. "Bra, are you ok?" Goten asked, concern evident from his voice.

She looked up, startled. Seeing it was only Goten she relaxed immediately. "Oh, I'm fine. Its just been awhile, for me, since I've seen this place." Goten nodded and fell into step beside her.

Bra leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, soaking in the sun's warmth. Goten stared at her and was struck by the grace of the girl before him, even when she was still it showed through.

Suddenly Bra felt self conscious and started to head back, but not before grabbing Goten's hand and pulling him along with her. Goten smiled playfully and pulled Bra close to him and put his arm around her waist. She smiled and they headed toward Pan and Trunks near the buffet.

Dende smiled at the scene from the Lookout and thought, 'Everything is falling into place…'

Authors Note:: Please tell me what you think and please review! Thank you if you did review, you are awesome. The next few chapters should be about t/p and g/b getting closer and then I have to figure out where this is going. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Look Again

Chapter Seven

Toward the end of the party Gohan and Vegeta noticed how Trunks and Goten were hanging around Pan and Bra as if they were on a leash. They started to make their way over to them, but out of nowhere their wives appeared; blocking their way.

Bulma smiled sweetly, but when she spoke her voice had a dangerous edge, "Oh, Vegeta. I was looking for you, Goku wanted to spar in the Gravity Room." Upon hearing this Vegeta went away without another word. Bulma smiled triumphantly.

Videl on the other hand made no attempt to hide the anger she felt. "Gohan, if you go over there I'll make sure you start training with Vegeta every single day for the rest of your life!" Gohan paled because he knew his wife would go through with any threat she made if angered. He shakily offered her his arm; she took it and led him away from the group.

"So, what do I owe you Trunks?"Pan asked, dreading what she would hear next.

"I don't know yet, but it'll be good." He said, smirking as Pan glared at him.

"Trunks, you better watch what you say to her." Goten said jokingly.

"I think I can manage." Trunks replied smoothly. Pan growled at him. He laughed and put his arm around her.

"Well guys, we need to go to the mall tomorrow. Can you and Trunks come?" Bra asked Goten.

Goten and Trunks grimaced at the word "mall" but Bra had her puppy dog eyes on him and he couldn't find a way to say no. "Pan, what do you think we need?" Bra asked innocently. Trunks was gesturing at Goten to say no from behind the two girls.

"Well since its summer we do need shorts, new shirts, shoes….." Pan said.

"Oh, and we'll also need swimsuits!" Bra said.

"We'll go!" Trunks and Goten said immediately.

"Ok, we're going to get something to drink." Bra and Pan walked away. Goten and Trunks high-fived thanking Dende for their good luck. The girls made their way to the table and were laughing at how easy it was to rope the guys into coming with them.

Chichi and Goku went home with Gohan and Videl after saying goodbye to the Briefs. Vegeta and Bulma went inside after she had directed robots to clean up the picnic area.

Trunks and Pan walked to the white gazebo. Pan sat on the railing while Trunks leaned against a beam across from her. "Pan, why did you go into the Chamber anyway?" Trunks asked curiously.

I'll tell you someday, but not now." Pan said with a smile.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Are you sure about that? I'm sure I could make you." He smirked confidently at her and started to walk over to her.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked nervously, she feel the blush on her face. Trunks calmly stood about a foot away from her and put his hands on the railing on either side of her.

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Why did you go into the Chamber? You can tell me, right?" He lightly let his lips brush the side of her face.

Pan's breathing became short gasps and she shuddered at the feeling of Trunks' lips on her skin. 'No! I can't give in! Well if this is how he wants to play he's just met his match.' Pan thought to herself. She put her arms around Trunks' neck much to his surprise. She brushed her lips from his collarbone to his lips. He shuddered and pulled her closer to him. "Now, what was that about making me tell you?" Pan asked him, smirking.

He laughed and said, "Alright you won this time." He let her go much to her disappointment. She quickly wiped it off her face as he looked at her and said, "Goodnight Pan."

"Goodnight Trunks." Pan said as she turned to fly home.

Meanwhile Bra and Goten went to a small pond they had all loved as children. "It seems like it was yesterday Pan and I were talking here." Bra said softly.

"Well, it was about a week ago." Goten said with a smile. They both laughed at this.

"Goten, you could always make me laugh." Bra said happily as she held his hand as they walked.

Goten smiled but suddenly stopped walking. Bra turned to look at him questioningly. He brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. 'You're not a little girl anymore Bra." He said as he stared into her eyes. 'Her eyes change color.' Goten thought to himself. 'Right now they're the deepest blue I've ever seen…'

Bra kissed him near his lips and let her lips rest there for a moment and she murmured, "Goodnight Goten."

She started to walk away but he was still holding her hand, she turned back to him. He quickly kissed the hand he was holding and said, "Goodnight, my princess." With that he flew away.

Bra smiled at the use of her old nickname and went inside.

Authors Note:: Ok, this chapter was longer so hopefully everyone liked it! Please review because I'm not sure what to write about next. Also, I wrote another story; it's called Back In Time. It's about Bra going back in time to when her father lived on Vegetasei. There's some T/P and G/B. Please read it! R/R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next day Pan went over to Capsule corp. to see Bra. When she got there Vegeta was training, no surprise there. Bulma was out somewhere and Trunks was probably at work with Goten. 'They're never home anymore. Ever since Trunks became president of Capsule corp. and made Goten vice president.' Pan thought sadly.

When she stopped outside of Bra's room the door opened and Bra herself pulled her in. She quickly typed something on a keypad next tot her door. It had been an invention of Bulma's and the girls had set up a sound proof kind of shield around Bra's room to prevent Vegeta and/or Trunks and Goten from hearing anything they weren't supposed to.

"Bra? Are you ok?" Pan asked her friend, the worry evident in her voice. Bra turned around and had a huge smile on her face. The two girls sat down and Bra told Pan what had happened with her and Goten. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

Pan in turn told Bra what had happened, both girls laughed at how Pan had managed to turn the tables on Trunks. "Good for you Pan!" It's about time my brother found a girl like you." It was a will known face that Trunks was a bit of a womanizer. Bra also told Pan that Bulma was holding a party at the end of the week and that, as was Bulma's way, it was a high class event so many important people were coming.

Bra called Trunks and Goten saying that they didn't need to come shopping with them. The boys were relieved because a disaster of sorts had happened at Capsule corp. and the two wouldn't have been able to make it.

When the girls got to the mall they immediately went to a store Bulma had recommended to them. The staff recognized Bra as being the daughter of their number one customer and they all offered their assistance. Bra and Pan tried on a few dresses and Bra decided on a long sky blue dress with lots of sequins on the bodice. Pan favored a floor length gleaming white dress that hung loosely on her shoulders.

Happy with their choices the girls went back to Caspule corp. Since the guys wouldn't come home for a while the girls sat in Bra's room wondering what to do. One hour later they still didn't have anything to do. " Why don't we train with my dad?" Bra said desperately. She almost bored to tears.

"Fine!" Pan said, knowing fully well that she would probably regret it within the next ten minutes. They both walked toward the gravity room, growing more hesitant with each step.

Author's Note:: Sorry this has taken so long. This is basically a filler chapter, it really does nothing to progress the story. I wrote this to let you know that I haven't given up on writing this story! Please review and tell me how you think the story should go because I have a bad case of writer's block. R/R!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:: Sorry for the long wait but I had the worst case of writers block for this chapter and I finally see where this story is going to go. Thank you for those who read this and as of late criticism is welcome! Enjoy the story.

Chapter Nine

Upon reaching the door of the G.R. the girls knocked on the door hesitantly. The door was immediately opened by Vegeta. He stood there glaring at the two girls for a moment. "What?" He said threateningly. Though nowadays everything Vegeta said sounded like a threat.

"Well, we were wondering…if…you know," Bra stuttered, nervous and embarrassed. Pan was rooted to the spot and couldn't say anything even if she had wanted to. Vegeta glared at the two girls angrily.

"If you can't get to the point then don't bother me!" He shouted and slammed the door. The biggest mistake he had probably ever made in his life. Pan and Bra were women, even more than that, saiyan women. Were they going to take that? Of course not, and Vegeta was going to pay. All the pride of their race flared brightly in the two as they blasted the door down and came at Vegeta. Hours later Pan and Bra walked out of the G.R. triumphantly for even the mighty Vegeta couldn't withstand the fury of two angered saiyan women. He would be able to move tomorrow...probably.

As they were walking past the living room they heard Trunks and Goten on their cell phones.

"Of course Cindy," Trunks was saying. "I'll pick you up at eight thirty and wear something formal, no corners were cut when I planned our date tonight." Pan thought she would die right then and there. Without a sound she ran up the stairs.

"Paris," Goten was saying. "Of course we can go out tonight. Don't yell at me! I'll get you reservations to the most expensive restaurant ok? Yeah, I love you too." Bra felt completely humiliated. What was that moment that they had shared to him? She now saw that he had thought nothing of it. He was just toying with her feelings. 'I thought Goten was better than that' Bra thought to herself. She ran up the stairs after Pan.

The two half-saiyans still in the living room sighed and looked at one another. "Goten, what are we going to do?" Trunks asked his best friend hopelessly.

Goten looked at him, evidently confused. "What do you mean?"

Trunks looked at Goten incredulously, "My sister and you, your niece and me."

"Oh, that. Well I don't know Trunks. Maybe….we could just keep it a secret until we figure out what to do?" Goten suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do now." Trunks said morosely. Upstairs things weren't as easily solved.

"Bra, it was all for nothing." Pan said while trying, unsuccessfully to hold back her tears. Bra wasn't in much better shape. Bra sat on the edge of her bed while Pan paced in front of her. "How could we have been so blind? They're not just going to give up their girlfriends for us! Paris is a model for crying out loud and the "Cindy" person probably is too!" At this Bra sobbed even harder than before. Seeing this Pan quickly went to sit down next to her. "Oh, I'm sorry Bra. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you're right. What were we thinking?" Both girls were crying. After a while and several tissue boxes later they both were sitting on the floor, silent. As you might of guessed that didn't last long.

Pan suddenly looked up with an odd look in her eye. Bra looked at her questioningly. Pan said, "Since they clearly have no interest in us, why are we wasting our time crying over them?" Deep down both girls knew that they were still hurt over what Trunks and Goten had done, but this was a lifeline that both were taking.

"You're right! It's their loss." Now Pan and Bra were smiling at each other. Now both girls had only one thing on their minds: Revenge. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" was an understatement.

Author's Note:: How do you like it? Please review! The next chapter will be about Bra and Pan's plans of revenge and will include the dates of the two unsuspecting male saiyans. Sorry again about the long wait. r/r!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note:: Here's the next chapter! r/r

After having Pan spend the night both girls had stayed up piecing together a plan to get back at the unsuspecting half-saiyans.

"There's that night club they both go to. Maybe we could show up and dance with some other guys?" Bra suggested while taking some ice cream from the freezer. She an Pan were down in the kitchen trying to decide what to do.

"It's a good start but we need something more….devious." Pan said exasperatedly. She had already gone through two tubs of ice cream which, in her defense, was nothing to a saiyan.

"Geez Pan," Bra complained. "Who knew you could be so mean." She sat down at one of the chairs at the table plunging her spoon into the dessert.

"Come on Bra, I know you can be worse. Channel your inner-Vegeta." Pan said with a smile. At this Bra rolled her eyes and then started to think. Like Bra, Pan started to think out more plans and this was how they were when Videl, Bulma, Chichi walked in.

After taking in the scene before them, they mother's all let out a sigh and sat down next to the girls. "What's wrong?" Videl asked softly.

"Trunks and Goten." Pan and Bra muttered darkly. Bulma and Chichi wondered what their sons had done. The girls told them what had happened and by the end of it were just as depressed as they had been before. What they didn't expect was the downright evil smiles on the older women's faces.

"Sweetie, you should have come to us right away." Videl said.

"How do you think I keep your father in line, Bra?" Bulma said slyly.

"I'm not saying anything," Chichi said. "But I do know a thing or two about these situations." They all started to plan, and when Goku and Vegeta walked by the kithen and saw what was happening they wisely pretended like they hadn't seen anything. They knew from experience that you had a death wish if you crossed those women.

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten were in Trunk's office talking about how their nights had been. Both blissfully unaware of the pain and suffering the girls were planning for them. "Cindy wouldn't stop talking!" Trunks told his friend, evidently annoyed. "You know that annoying laugh of hers? Well I think it became a hundred times worse."

"At least she isn't as self-centered as Paris is! The thing is though, I just want to laugh at her because all of her "qualities" don't exist as far as I'm concerned." Goten said while trying to stop the oncoming headache.

"She can't compare to Pan." Trunks murmured softly. He stared off into space, his mind occupied by images of the beautiful quarter-saiyan.

Goten, noticing the expression on his friends face smirked and said, "Pan sure is gorgeous isn't she Trunks?"

"Definitely…..um, I mean…!" Goten burst out laughing and Trunks turned and glared at his friend. "Oh, be quiet." He grumbled.

"Ok, ok." Goten finally managed to say. "I wonder what Bra and Pan are doing right now?" Trunks shrugged and dialed his cell phone. After what seemed like an eternity the person he was calling apparently picked up.

"Hey Pan."

All the women stopped talking as someone's phone rang. It was Pan's. She picked up the phone and glanced at it, and then she saw the caller ID. "Oh! It's Trunks! What do I say! WHAT DO I SAY?" She yelled frantically.

Bulma put her hands on Pan's shoulders and said, "Calm down, ok? Your going to pick up that phone and….What should she do?" Bulma turned to look at Videl and Chichi.

"Pretend that she's talking to some guy." Bra offered unexpectedly. Bulma smiled proudly and nodded her head in approval.

Pan took a deep breath and accepted the call. "Hey Trunks, can you hold on for a second?" Pan held the phone a bit away from her face and said, "I need to make a phone call, I'll be back soon honey." She paused a few seconds and then put the phone back to her face. "Okay, I'm back."

"Who was that?" Trunks asked angrily. So much so that Pan started to get nervous, Trunks was never this angry; never at her.

"Oh, just this guy that wanted to buy me some coffee. It was really funny, all these guys wanted to do the same thing!" Pan said calmly. All the girls were trying their best to stop from laughing too loud.

"I think you should come to Capsule Corp. right now Pan." Trunks said threateningly. He sounded as if he was on the verge of coming to get her himself, Pan thought.

"Don't worry! We'll be home soon." Pan said soothingly.

"Who's 'we'?" Trunks asked irritatingly.

"Bra, she met this guy and she's been in the bathroom for a while now. Well, I guess she's busy, because the guy isn't here too! Ok bye!" Pan said quickly and hung up the phone. Every saiyan on the planet could sense Trunks' and Goten's ki rise sharply; a sure sign they were angry.

"Good job Pan." Bra said happily, she had just recovered from a long laughing fit. "Now, Goten's going to be jealous." She smiled evilly.

Videl, Chichi, and Bulma were smiling as well. "Hopefully they don't come looking for you two." Chichi said anxiously. The two girls in question quickly searched for the boys' ki's but with relief found them still in Trunks' office.

"It's fine."

"Alright, now tomorrow we'll carry out step 1 of the plan." Bulma told them all. Pan and Videl left shortly after that and Chichi went home with Goku.

After they had all gone Vegeta came and sat down at the kitchen table across from his wife and said, "What are you up to now woman?" He knew that look on Bulma's face well.

Bulma smirked and said, "Nothing at all Vegeta. Nothing at all…"

Author's Note:: Sorry for the wait but I did have exams and now I have to study for even more tests. Hopefully I can update more often and I will try! Review, tell me what you think Pan and Bra should do for revenge. The more ideas the faster I'll write the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:: This idea was given to me by someone who reviewed and just saying that I'm true to my word and have written this chapter based on that idea which is amazing!

** : Thank you so much for reviewing! As mentioned before your idea is awesome! ^_^**

Chapter 11

The next day Pan woke up and happily moved about her room getting ready for Step 1 of "The Plan" as they were now calling it. Bulma had told her to wear something nice so she looked into her closet. She grimaced, it was filled with training gear and the tutu her mother had forced her to wear as a child. That hadn't ended well. Not to mention even the training clothes were too small for her now!

Thankfully Videl walked in at that moment and saw the problem immediately. Without a word she led Pan to the bathroom and told her to take a shower and that she would find something for her to wear. After her shower Pan walked into her room and saw an outfit laid out on her bed. It was a new style for her, but she liked it nonetheless. After she was dressed she looked in the mirror to see how she looked. She was wearing black leggings with denim shorts pulled over them and a form fitting white long-sleeve shirt. She pulled on some sneakers, put her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs to find something to eat.

"Good morning Dad." Pan said happily as she opened the fridge. She pulled out several containers of leftovers and set them down at the table to eat. Gohan looked at her and couldn't help the pang of remorse at the thought that he has missed all those years of watching her grow. Pan, as if sensing what her father was thinking about, said, "Big change, huh Dad?"

"Yeah…" Gohan said softly.

"Look at it this way, you got to miss out on the unruly hormones of a teenage quarter-saiyan. I mean think of Vegeta, Bra would have been so much worse." Pan said jokingly. Gohan didn't reply immediately as he was too busy swept in the nightmare that would have been if Pan hadn't gone into the chamber. Smiling slightly to herself Pan finished her breakfast and left for Capsule Corp.

When she was almost there something blue slammed into her in midair. After brushing herself off she saw that it was Bra wearing jeans and a dark pink shirt. "Thank goodness I ran into you before you got here!" Bra said frantically. "Trunks and Goten are over as always and you didn't even put on make-up! Did you forget all about the plan?" Without letting Pan speak she grabbed her hand and they flew through Bra's window. She sat Pan down and took out a make-up bag that seemed to weigh as much as Pan.

After what seemed like forever Bra said, "I'm done. Go look in the mirror and thank Dende to be friends with me." Rolling her eyes Pan went over to mirror; curious to what her best friend had done. She had silvery eye-shadow, her eyelashes curled and red lipstick in a shade that Pan would have never tried.

"Oh my Dende, Bra it looks amazing. The half-saiyan grinned and went to open the window.

Seeing the confused look on Pan's face Bra explained, "The boys don't know you're here yet so go to the front door so Trunks can see you." The two girls smirked at each other and without another word Pan was outside. She quickly landed and took her hair out of its ponytail. She quickly brushed her fingers through it and then rang the doorbell. Almost immediately Trunks opened the door. As soon as she saw him Pan was certain he could hear her frantic heartbeat which seemed to happen whenever she saw him.

He didn't seem to recognize it was her. "Hello," He said while slowly letting his gaze rest on her face. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Deciding to play along Pan said, "I don't know do you?" She said coyly while looking out from under her eyelashes.

For Trunks' benefit he didn't go flirting with every beautiful girl that he saw but to him this one was gorgeous and it came naturally. "I don't think so, but I know that I'd like to." He said this then smirked at her which made Pan's heart skip a few beats.

Then she burst out laughing.

Recognizing that laugh anywhere Trunks' eyes widened in amazement, "Pan! I didn't recognize you!"Upon closer inspection Trunks found that now he did recognize Pan. "You can't blame me this time though, I've only seen the new you for a few days!"

"Ok, I'll forgive you; this time." And with that Pan walked around him, her breath catching when they were pressed close against the door frame. Then it was over and she was walking toward the kitchen feeling the absence of the moment all to keenly.

Trunks stood by the door frame, watching her walk away. After a second or two he followed her, somewhat surprised but not unpleasantly so at this new side of her.

_Meanwhile…._

Bra had quickly dusted on some pale pink eye-shadow and some gloss. She walked down the stairs slowly and saw Goten on the couch; smiling when he looked at her.

Goten lost all rational thought when he looked at Bra. She was coming down the stairs like a princess, slowly and elegantly; even in the jeans she was wearing. 'Well she _is_ a princess' he thought to himself. "Hey Goten." She said happily. Goten tried to say something but for the life of him couldn't think of anything. Bra, not noticing, said, "Pan and I were thinking of going to the mall today, do you think you and Trunks can come?"

As a matter of fact the boys had been planning on going somewhere, but he remembered what had happened yesterday when the girls had called and said, "Yeah sure we'll come." He had suddenly gotten a bit angry and Bra guessed its caused and laughed quietly to herself as she sat down next to him.

_Back to Trunks and Pan…_

Pan hopped onto the counter and Trunks walked in and sat down on a chair. Both of them flinched when Bra yelled, "Come on! We're going to the mall!" They were both condemning saiyan hearing while they walked over to the living room. It was decided that they would take Trunks' car and that he would drive. They all piled into the car and Pan sat in the passenger seat while Goten and Bra sat in the back seat.

It was a quiet ride over and when they arrived both girls immediately walked into a store while the two boys impassively followed from behind. That didn't last long.

Pan walked up to the guy stacking shirts and said, "Hi, how much are those shirts?" Pan pointed to a stack of extremely tight shirts and with disgust Trunks could practically see the guy drooling.

"A lot of money actually but if you were to wear them it'd be worth it." The guy said, Pan wanted to roll her eyes but she forced herself to giggle and touch the guys arm; noting that he didn't work out at all.

Meanwhile, Bra had walked up to the cashier since the store was relatively empty."Hey, what's your name?" He said in a way Bra guessed he thought was charming. "Hey do you have a map?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Bra said somewhat curtly. He wouldn't really say that cheesy line would he?

"'Cause I'm lost in your eyes." Bra resisted the urge to grimace.

Now the boys couldn't know what was going through the girls minds so all they heard and saw was the "flirting". I'd like to say they took it gracefully but they are saiyans so such a thing is utterly impossible. Trunks walked up to Pan and gave the guy a look that might possibly haunt him for the rest of his life. He grabbed Pan's arm; surprisingly gentle. He led her out of the store ignoring her questioning stare.

Goten, never one to get angry, could feel it show on his face. With some difficulty he managed to get it under control and walked up to Bra.

"Bra, let's go." He said somewhat gruffly.

Sensing something wrong with Goten Bra immediately said, "Ok, but are you alright?"

"Hey, the girl can do whatever she wants." The cashier said arrogantly. 'Oh crap.' Bra thought to herself as she saw the anger on Goten's face. Goten had inherited Goku's personality but like him as well: whenever he was angry, it was scary. He glared at the man with such anger that he probably could have scared Vegeta. Bra slipped a comforting hand into Goten's and grabbing hold of hers he led her out of the store before he lost control.

The two unfortunate guys at the store left early once the group had left the store, probably to go see a therapist. The boys had taken the girls to other parts of the mall to talk. Both of the boys basically said the same thing: Don't flirt with random guys. Who knows what could happen! The girls pretended to take this advice seriously. With that said and done both half-saiyans sighed with relief and without really thinking put his arm around the girl he was with protectively; and territorially.

When the girls met up again they smiled and crossed their fingers. Step 1 of "the plan" was complete. By getting the boys jealous they had ensured that both of them wouldn't let the girls out of their sight in case it were to happen again.

_On the Lookout_

Dende smiled at the scene. "I underestimated those two." He said softly. Thankfully being Earth's protector had its perks and being able to make sure that Cindy and Paris never ran into them was necessary. "They better thank me for this one day."

Author's Note:: How was that? Please review! Suggestions for Step 2 of the plan are welcome and necessary! r/r


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:: Ok, since I know how irritating it can be to wait for updates I'll try my best to write a better chapter. It takes so long because I have a goal to never post a chapter unless its 1000 words long. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 12

Pan slept over at Capsule corp. again and when she woke up Bra was already in the shower. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and reluctantly got out of bed. Pan winced as her bare feet hit the cold floor. Bra was notorious for taking her sweet time in the shower so Pan went to find something to eat.

Once she got downstairs she walked into the kitchen and to her surprise no one was there. Usually Vegeta or Trunks were in here raiding the fridge; 'I must be up later than I thought…' Pan thought to herself as she opened the fridge. She quickly spied something towards the back of the fridge and had to lean in to reach it.

Trunks came into the fridge right before this and was a bit startled to find someone else in the kitchen. All he could see of Pan was from her waist down. Pan had been wearing a spaghetti strap white shirt to bed along with small cotton shorts. When Pan got the container from the back of the fridge she was startled to find Trunks staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Trunks said warily while trying to keep his thoughts from straying to dangerous places.

"Huh, whatever you say." Pan then walked over to find the bread, unfortunately for Trunks it was on the top shelf. He had just turned to talk to her when he saw the position she was in. He spun around quickly muttering about how today was so not his day.

"Are you sure your ok?"Pan asked, concerned. He looked as if he were annoyed or in pain.

"I'm fine. I'm not that hungry anymore." Trunks said quickly as he quickly stood up to go somewhere else; preferably where there weren't girls whose fathers' would kill them if they showed interest. He shuddered at the thought of Gohan's rage.

Pan saw him shudder and mistaking it as a symptom of a virus she quickly put her hand to Trunks' forehead to see if he had a fever. "Are you sick?" At the feel of her touch Trunks almost lost control and barely restrained himself from breaching those last few inches to reach her lips.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. "I just need to go take a shower." 'A cold one' he added mentally.

"Alright, if you say so." Pan said doubtfully. She walked back to the kitchen table and started to eat. Trunks left after that and after she was done eating Pan went to see if Bra was done with in the bathroom. Bra wasn't there when Pan came back.

She didn't see her anywhere and went to see if Trunks knew. When she walked up to the door, she knocked on it quickly then stepped back. Trunks came out, with a towel around his waist. Pan stared, she knew Trunks was built; she trained with the guy for crying out loud. But she had never seen his muscles displayed quite like this before. Shaking her head Pan asked, "H-hey, did you see Bra anywhere?" She managed to say.

Trunks smirked at her stare but pretended not to notice. "No, sorry."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway." Pan said quickly, eager to be away from Trunks lest she do something to embarrass herself. Unfortunately Trunks wasn't going to make it easy.

"Pan, is there something wrong? You look like you have a fever, your face is all red." He said with mock concern. 'Of course my face is red, you only have a towel on!' Pan screamed mentally.

"No, I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth. Before she could react Trunks walked over to her and placed his hand against her forehead.

"Hmm, not a fever. All the same, you should take it easy." He said as he let his hand linger on her forehead for a moment longer, and then walked away. After another moment Pan started to breathe again and swore her heart started to resume beating. She fairly ran back to Bra's room, collapsed on the bed and thought about what just happened. Then the image of Trunks came back.

A smile inched its way across her face and her cheeks reddened slightly. She couldn't believe what had just happened. That was short lived however, because she realized that Trunks had done that last bit at the end to torture her. She felt equally angry and happy at this prospect. Angry, because she had fell for it and it had been too effective; happy, because it meant that he at least had some interest in her. For the rest of the day Pan daydreamed about Trunks until Bra finally came back through the window.

"And where have you been?" Pan asked curiously. Bra didn't answer as she had a strange smile on her face and kept gazing off into the distance as a response to Pan's questions. Rolling her eyes, Pan decided to get it out of her tomorrow. Both girls stayed in Bra's room for the remainder of the day. Pan, because she didn't think she could face Trunks; Bra, because she looked as if she were in complete bliss daydreaming the day away.

Author's Note:: Sorry for the late update. I have had school stuff going on and I've been reading way too much fan-fiction than is healthy. Please review! Next chapter I'll explain where Bra was, a.k.a. lots of Goten and Bra fluff. **Review!**


End file.
